


Happy New Year

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 锤基，普通人AU，伪骨科，2017年写的文艺风小情侣异地恋故事。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	Happy New Year

窗外在放烟花。一小搓火星骤然升起，在夜空中炸成彩色的碎片。Loki沉默地站在落地窗前，看着身后的电子钟映在玻璃上的左右颠倒的橘色字体。二三，五九，五九；二三，五九，六零。当，当。一束烟花不失时机地冲上云霄。又一束。又一束。

他摸到烟盒，在封口上按了按，把那玩意儿扔在窗前的白色小圆桌上。烟盒轻巧地落在桌子的边缘，差一点点没有掉下去。他抽出一张餐巾纸，像个强迫症一样叠好，叠成两厘米长的正方形大小，然后攥进手心里。大衣和围巾他扔在椅背上了，现在他的手掌干燥而冰凉。他坐进单人小沙发里，从西装裤的裤兜里摸出手机。手机屏幕的上端写着岌岌可危的百分之一，电话和短信的图标上没有令人警醒的红点。后者本来是一件让强迫症愉悦的事情来着。

他抬头瞪着天花板，不一会儿手机传来了关机的悲鸣。他让手机滑落到地毯上，扯开了领带。皮鞋早就蹬掉了；在芬兰老家冬天被暖气占领的室内他养成了光脚走来走去的坏习惯。他把衬衫的扣子一颗颗解开，衬衫之后是他的西裤。窗外城市的灯光璀璨，他的身体在落地窗上只造成一个模糊的掠影。他走向浴室。

浴室的空间很大，但当热水洒在他的头发上时，雾气几乎是立刻升腾了起来。水流从他的脸上流下，在皮肤上激起了小小的颗粒。他闭紧眼睛，因为他从小就很怕水进到眼睛里，他的睫毛一定会掉进去。水滴落下，溅开，顺着他的腿的轮廓滑行。他撑着墙壁，一动不动，任凭水流纵横。

他用浴巾胡乱擦干脸，徒手抹掉镜子上的水汽。镜子里出现了一个看不出表情的人，他黑色的半长的头发被水粘成一绺一绺的。他用浴巾裹紧自己，拖着步子回到床上。叠得笔挺的被子冰凉冰凉，他缩成一团，膝盖贴到胸前。他的头发只是简单地擦过，他把浴巾垫到头下面。他缩在床靠窗的一边，盯着窗外，直到视线渐渐模糊。

他也不知道什么时候和Thor变成了这样的关系。大概是从他十八岁迟来的离家出走开始，他追逐，他逃开，长久未见的黏糊和多日共处的冷战经验让他们默契地达成了一种奇妙的平衡——分隔在大洋或者大陆的两端，然后，一个短信，或是一个提着行李的敲门，换三五天对视没有怒火或者尴尬的日子。第一次这样的事情大概发生在Loki在洛杉矶换了第三份工作之后，Thor终于放弃了一直穷追猛打，Loki也有六个月没有换过租的公寓。当那个星期六的晚上Thor提着芬兰伏特加双手投降状地出现在他公寓门口，Loki犹豫了一瞬是把门扣他脸上还是先拿了酒再把门扣他脸上。

“今天下午的机票！”Thor把皱巴巴的票子从衣袋里拿出来，“我只是突然想过来。和老爸没关系。”

Loki接过酒，然而Thor依然站在门外。“我可以进来吗？”他问。

Loki没有拒绝。Thor脱鞋进屋，小心地带上门。Loki从碗柜里拿了两个杯子，用直饮水冲了冲，开了一瓶伏特加，倒满两个杯底，给自己的那杯兑了水。“没有冰块。”他说，把另一杯推给Thor。Thor只喝了一口就放下杯子。

“你想干嘛？”Loki端着自己的杯子看着窗户说。这给了Thor光明正大盯着看他的机会。

“看看你。”他说。

第二天早上起来的时候Thor已经走了。他的腰上和腿上的痕迹已经变得十分浅淡，虽然有半年没做但这次Thor还算温柔。他站在自家的卫生间冲了个淋浴，为自己觉得“偶尔这样一次也还不错”的想法感到可笑。

后来Thor在相隔不近也不太久的时间又和他见过两次面。有一次Thor待了五天，有一天傍晚他们还到海滩上散步。不过五天大概是个极限。Loki极度需要个人支配的时间和空间，72小时之后刺就会从他身体里像外来物种入侵一样疯长。Loki在第五天没有陪Thor去机场，把Thor送出门的时候他几乎是如释重负。他猜Thor也是这样。也许他猜对了也说不定。

后来Loki某次因为出差去了纽约，偶然发现Thor因为公司分部在纽约经常往这边跑，就直接去了Thor在纽约住的地方。他花的只有来回机票钱，饭不是他和Thor轮流做就是定外卖。虽然两个大男人挤一间小公寓不怎么舒服，但有什么关系，反正只有两天。

家里一直不知道Thor和Loki是什么关系，也不知道Loki在哪里，做什么工作。Loki留下的印象只是一个出走的养子，这很好，为他们两个私下里的交往省去许多口舌。他们的交集大多产生于出差或某一方的年假，每一次只有三五天。只要时间够短，他们就不会吵架。反正能干的事情有很多，窝在家里看NBA、出去沿哈德逊河慢跑、偶尔打打游戏。生活习惯没怎么变，话也时常说，只是长句不多，而且他们都不谈之前的事。这并非刻意而为，他们习惯性这么做。再说，草草几天时间，何乐而不为呢？

再后来Thor的职位有变，回到芬兰本部，就把纽约的小公寓卖掉了。他们仍然见面，频率变高还是变低了两个人都没有察觉，也没有去想。圣诞节的前一个工作日快下班的时候Thor给Loki发了个短信，说自己新年后的第一个客户在纽约要亲自跑，问他有没有空。Loki盯着那句话看了一会儿，问隔壁桌的Amora她新年后的第一份差是不是飞纽约。

“是啊，”Amora把半个身子探过办公桌，“你还能帮我去啊？”

“如果我帮你去你请我吃饭吗？”

“我才不请，”Amora倒回她的椅子，“你分明是求我和你换。男朋友？”

Loki抬眼看她。

“猜对了。”Amora心满意足地说，“我们去哪吃？”

“你挑吧。”Loki说，一边在键盘上输入31号，再加上酒店的名字。

热风把他烘醒。他想转过身，被身后的人宽大的手掌抵住了头。Thor半跪在床上，手里的吹风机开的是最低档。“你的头发还是湿的。”

“没关系。”Loki说，打开他的手坐起来，“反正我已经醒了。”他从被子里伸出两条光裸的胳膊，示意接过吹风机。

“小心冻着。”Thor把吹风机开到最大，让Loki背对着他坐。他用手指梳理那些带着水珠的卷曲的头发，触到Loki柔软的头皮。“我的飞机晚点了。没想到会晚点这么久……”

“……我听不见。噪音太大了。”

于是他们沉默地坐着。Loki抱着被子，下巴埋进棉花里，Thor两腿分开坐在自己的脚跟上，吹风机聒噪的呜呜声充斥房间，把尴尬挤到角落。

有时候Loki会觉得很神奇。他是个典型的悲观主义者，从Thor的第一次闯入他家家门他就开始幻想这事被爸妈撞破的未来。四个月前，他的预言应验了。

那是他第一次回芬兰，自从那一大堆破事儿之后。Thor说他和爸妈不一起住了，甚至不在一个城市，没有什么关系。一切都很顺利，老家的空气还是那么冷冽，刮在脸上刻下骨子里的思念。这里有美国没有的树，枝干笔直枝桠层叠如塔，显得很英气。在他的印象中这里的海水也干净得多，而且能用眼睛看出凉意来，和西海岸游人如织的沙滩完全不一样。只不过Thor住的地方看不到海。

但这不妨碍他们度过非常棒的三天。在最后一天下午Loki准备走的时候，门前响起了意料之外的汽车发动机声。溜走已经来不及了；紧接而来的是妈妈的声音：“Thor？”

看到Loki开门的时候Frigga明显很惊讶。但她掩饰了这一点，自然地伸出双臂拥抱他的小儿子。Loki一只手提着行李箱，一只手环过妈妈的腰。他正在想怎么跟她解释他马上就要走了，正在这时他看到了Odin。

他们对视了大概两分钟，或者长达一个世纪之久。然后Loki轻轻说Thor在洗澡，就提着行李箱径直出了门。在地铁上他想到：床上就扔着保险套。然后他说服自己这是迟早要被知道的事情，而且他已经不在那儿了。如果Thor出了浴室发现他暴怒的父亲和泪水盈眶的母亲，那是他自找的。他本就不应该冲回卧室掩饰什么。那反而会更糟，他对自己说，那反而会更糟。

之后他和Thor很久都没有通消息。他猜到这一点，因为Odin肯定会用尽各种办法切断他们的往来。比如把Thor派到非洲去实习一个月之类的。非洲太危险了。中东也闹腾的很。东南亚？这也太可怜了吧。说不定是中国。不管怎样，Loki总能找到他的，如果他想的话。

Thor在两个月之后恢复了通话。他自己压根没提这事，说这两个月太忙了，自从上次请了三分之一年假陪你以后，像是被重点打击报复了一样。Loki说你们北欧不是福利制度很完善吗。Thor说那得在公司不是你爸拥有的时候。爸爸压榨儿子起来跟玩儿似的。Loki小心翼翼地问起保险套的事，Thor说虽然自己发现的时候也很惊险但爸妈并没有看到。

“老爸只是单纯不爽我请假陪你而已。”Thor说。电话里什么情绪也听不出，Loki抓着手机的手发热。

Thor从背后抱着Loki。他思量了一会儿，用气声轻声地说：“我的飞机晚点了。芬兰那边在下很大很大的雪……那里比这儿还冷。”

“嗯。”Loki破天荒地让他把理由说完，“累了？”

Thor不确定这是个问句。也许是个陈述句。也许Loki也很累了。Loki微微横躺过来，不再完全背对着他；Thor把下巴搁在他的肩胛上。

“睡吧。”Loki说。

情潮在天还未亮的时候就开始涌动。一个小小的局促的呼吸，他们就几乎同时醒来；脸和脸靠得太久，能闻到对方呼吸中的潮湿。心跳贴着心跳，被子之下的空间被占到饱和。某一瞬间他们开始第一个亲吻：Loki从Thor的怀抱里翻过身来，用嘴唇寻找他的嘴唇。窗外还是一片黑暗，几盏孤灯默默地发出昏暗的光，宁静中只有被褥悉悉索索的声音。看不见对方颜色渐深的眼睛，也看不见锁骨和脸颊的潮红，指尖冰凉的温度用来感知触碰。一个长长的接吻之后Loki轻轻的喘息喷吐在Thor的胸膛上。Thor伸出手臂摸索着床头柜，Loki握住他的手。Thor环住Loki的腰慢慢地和他一起翻过来，亲吻他的喉结，听他发出沙哑的叹息声。Thor做得非常温柔。Loki几乎没发出什么声音，他蜷起双腿环住Thor的腰，抱着他的头亲吻他的胡渣。

结束的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了。落地窗的右边看出去，哈德逊河上的云已经被染红。Loki披了件浴袍，Thor穿了条裤子。他们坐在窗前的白色小圆桌前。Thor发现了那包摇摇欲坠的烟，捞起来，问他：“你抽烟？”Loki回答偶尔，接住Thor抛过来的烟盒塞进地下的西裤口袋里。他们就这么坐着一动不动，也不说话，静静地等着太阳升起。

太阳升起来，撕裂血红色的云，撕开黑暗，让纽约的建筑物拖下巨大的影子。太阳升起来，和昨天的一样，和去年的一样，好像什么都没发生过。


End file.
